In The End/Chapter 14: End Of The Road
This is the fourteenth chapter of In The End. Story *'Day 31 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *It has now been a month since the start of the zombie apocalypse. The Church of the Chosen Ones is now going to carry out their plan to cut off all of the group's supply routes. They had already blown up one supply route. Craig: Don't waste your time blowing up this concrete, Solomon. If we're going to starve the group, please do it quickly! Solomon: I guess it's the end of the road for them, right? Craig: Yes. *The bomb detonated and the concrete came down, blocking one of the group's supply routes. Craig: Two down, one to go. *The group drives over to the group's next supply route. Craig: Let's block this route. Samson: Yes, sir. *Samson places a bomb and blocks the group's next supply route. However, this attracts a horde of walkers who devour Solomon. Solomon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Craig: I'm gonna get out of here! *Craig drives away in the explosion as the walkers eat Solomon's corpse. *'Day 32 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' Lane: You gotta see this. Xavier: What is it? Lane: They cut off all of our supply routes. Ashley: Oh my god, we're gonna starve! Hailey: No way are we gonna starve, right Simon? Simon: Yeah. Adrien: We have enough food rations to last a month. Why do you think that we're gonna starve? Xavier: Because they cut off all of our supply routes. Dave: Let's go. Hailey: For what? Dave: We're gonna blow up the McGriffin tower. Ashley: What's that? Dave: The Church uses it as a guard tower. This is payback for blocking all of our supply routes! *'Day 33 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *The group set off to blow up the McGriffin Tower. Dave: Follow my lead. Lane: Why can't I be leader? Dave: You're immature, Lane. Lane: What?! Dave: You act like a kid. Lane: I do, but that doesn't make me immature! Dominic: Quiet down, the guards might hear you. *The group climbed up the tower. Simon: This is for blocking our supply routes. *The group jumped off the tower as it exploded, killing several guards. Samson: I have bad news, Father. Adam: What is it? Samson: The group has blown up one of our guard towers. Adam: We'll keep this up until they open their eyes to God. Cast Main Cast *David Boreanaz as Jacob Edwards *Lily Loveless as Hailey *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Andrew Garfield as Dave Prescott *Jake Abel as Ben *Dave Franco as Lane Mitchell *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica *Tim Burd as Danny *David Mazouz as Xavier *Seth Gilliam as Father Adam *Patrick St. Esprit as Craig Gray Co-Stars *Max Charles as Lucas *Kyla Kennedy as Amy *Willa Holland as Ashley Williams *Emma Stone as Olivia Towers *Noah Wyle as Adrien *Kiefer Sutherland as Samson *Robin Lord Taylor as Stephen *Morgan Lily as Bonnie *Kevin Alejandro as Dominic *Marcus Hester as Solomon Deaths *Solomon Letter Hacks *Samson was originally planned to die on his first appearance in Chapter 9. *The outbreak began on November 14, 2015. Trivia *First and last appearance of Solomon. *This is the first chapter where the title is said in a quote. *This chapter is the first appearance of a child zombie. Category:In The End Chapters